The present invention relates to a balloon made of a synthetic resin film, such as a nylon film, on the surface of which a thin film is formed in order to conduct printing an image, characters, some so on, in good manner with the aid of a printer for use in computers. Particularly, the present invention relates to a balloon made of a synthetic resin film, which has a thin film on the surface thereof made of a polyvinyl acetate emulsion, a water-soluble polymer consisting of water and a potato starch, and a white pigment; it is printable on the thin film with a water base ink.
Balloons made of nylon having a laminated film thereon are well known as conventional balloons made of synthetic resin. In order to print an images or designs on the surface of such balloons, a silk screen process printing is used, however, no water base ink can be used for the printing process.
When a full-color printing is required on balloons, the images or designs is directly printed on a rolled synthetic resin film before the film is processed to make up balloons, with the aid of flexography or gravure printing; the thus printed film is then processed to a bag making to be finished as balloons.
In case that it is required to print some images or designs on the surface of balloons after the bag making procedure has been taken, a screen process printing is normally used. However, the cost for plate making and printing becomes rather expensive, and there exists a technical limit in the full-color printing.
Recently, printing techniques have become such that a beautiful color printing is available near us. It is now required to easily print beautiful full-color images, such as a photo image, etc. on the surface of balloons. However, numerous costs, such as primary color separating cost, plate-making cost, and printing cost are taken; the total cost becomes about ¥300,000.xe2x80x94for conducting silk screen process printing, or it takes several hundreds thousand yen even for flexography or a gravure printing. It is suggested to print the images on balloons using a printer for use in computers. However, a water base ink used in the printer cannot be applicable to print images, etc. on the surface of balloons hereto, because the material of the balloon surface, such as nylon, has a hydrophobic character.
The present invention has for its purpose to solve the problem and provides novel and creative balloons made of synthetic film resin on the outer surface of which a thin film, printable with a water base ink, is formed. According to the present invention, a thin film made of macromolecular emulsion prepared with a special composition is formed on the outer surface of the balloon made of synthetic resin film, which is essentially hydrophobic; the thin film absorbs the water-base ink used in the printers and makes the ink dry.
By forming the thin film on the outer surface of balloons made of synthetic resin which accepts a water base ink used in printers for use in computers, all advantages offered by the printers can be obtained when printing an images or designs on the surface of balloons. As a result, the problem about the cost and the printing quality when printing an images or designs on the surface of balloons by the conventional method can be solved.
Furthermore, as a solution for the problem mentioned in the prior patent application filed by the present applicant, both the upper layer film and the lower layer film are used in the present invention, so that it is prevented that the adhesion of the film remarkably decreases due to a dirt or changes with time on the surface of balloons. By using the lower layer film, it can be prevented that the adhesion of the film decreases due to the change of properties of the surface of balloons, so that the upper layer film can be formed thereon in a good manner.
Particularly, by using a polyvinyl acetate, a thin film having a high transparency can be obtained; the whole amount of the water base ink from the printer is accepted to the upper layer film and the ink is reflected by the lower layer film, so that the color is transmitted through the transparent upper layer film and reflected by the lower layer film; as a result a print clearly representing the color can be obtained.
Here, the word xe2x80x9cacceptxe2x80x9d should be is defined. xe2x80x9cThe thin film which accepts a water base inkxe2x80x9d means a thin film having a performance that when printing is conducted with the aid of a printer for use in computers, i.e. an ink-jet type printer, fine ink dots are absorbed in the thin film without causing stain, and kept there, and the condition can be continued until the water content of the ink evaporate. The thin film, which accepts a water base ink, is, for instance, a thin film made of a mixture comprising a polyvinyl acetate emulsion, water, and a potato starch, or a thin film made of a mixture obtained by adding any other macropolymer emulsion to the emulsion made of water and any starch. The thin film should be printable with a water base ink.
It should be noted that the composition of each material and the concentration thereof are represented by weight percent according to the new measurement law, however the term xe2x80x9cmassxe2x80x9d is omitted here.
By forming the thin film on the surface of balloons, printers for use in computers can be used to print an images or designs on the surface of the balloon, and thus the cost for printing on the balloon can be decreased to only the cost for the ink, because no plate-making is necessary. According to the invention, a full-color printing can be realized on balloons with the printing cost of about JP¥30.
The balloons made of synthetic resin film according to the present invention comprises a thin film, which is printable with a water base ink, is formed on the surface thereof, wherein the film is made of a material including a polyvinyl acetate emulsion, water and any starch.
The balloons made of synthetic resin film according to the invention has an aspect that the material for the thin film, which is printable with a water base ink, further comprises a white pigment and the starch is a potato starch.
The balloons according to the present invention has another aspect in that the thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is made of a material including an adhesive in a condition of emulsion, water and any starch.
The balloons according to the present invention has still another aspect in that the material of the thin film, which is printable with a water base ink, further includes a white pigment and the starch is a potato starch.
More concretely, the balloons made of synthetic resin film on the surface of which a thin film, that is printable with a water base ink, is formed according to the invention has a characteristic in that: a first emulsion is obtained by mixing a potato starch and water with a ratio of 4% to 96%xcx9c20% to 80% and being subjected to a heat treatment, and a second emulsion for forming a thin film is obtained by adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content of 45xcx9c55% to the first emulsion with a ratio of 6 to 4xcx9c8 to 2; the thus obtained second emulsion is formed on the surface of the balloons to form the thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing. Further, the balloons made of synthetic resin film according to the invention has another aspect in that the balloon comprises an adhesive and a sheet having a thin film, which is printable with a water base ink; wherein the film sheet is attached to the balloon surface by means of the adhesive; the thin film is obtained in such a manner that a first emulsion is obtained by mixing a potato starch and water with a ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87%, adding a white pigment thereto, and being subjected to a heat treatment; a second emulsion for forming a thin film is obtained by adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content of 55% to the first emulsion; and the thus obtained second emulsion is formed on the surface of said sheet. The balloon made of synthetic resin film on the surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water base ink, is formed, according to the invention has a characteristic in that: a first emulsion is obtained by mixing a potato starch and water with a ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87% and being subjected to a heat treatment; and a second emulsion for forming a thin film is obtained by mixing a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content of 55% and the first emulsion together with the ratio of 70% to 30%; and the thus obtained second emulsion is formed on the surface of the balloon to form the thin film with the aid of screen process printing. Further, the balloon made of synthetic resin film according to the invention comprises a thin film made of the emulsion formed on the outer surface of the balloon and the thin film has a function to accept a water base ink and the ink is dried there. The balloon made of synthetic resin film on the surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water base ink, is formed according to the invention has a characteristic in that: a first emulsion is obtained by mixing a potato starch and water with a ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87% together, adding a white pigment thereto and being subjected to a heat treatment; a second emulsion is obtained by adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion having a water content of 55% to the first emulsion with a ratio of 6 to 4-8 to 2; the second emulsion is applied on the surface of the balloon with the aid of a screen process printing to form the thin film. The invention also provides a method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water base ink, is formed has a characteristic in that: the method comprises steps: preparing a first emulsion by adding water to any starch and being subjected to a heat treatment, obtaining a second emulsion for forming a thin film by adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion to the first emulsion and stirring; and applying the thus obtained second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form the thin film.
The method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film has an aspect in that a white pigment is further added to the material and the starch is a potato starch.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is according to the invention comprises steps of: preparing a first emulsion by mixing a potato starch and water together with a mixing ratio of 4% to 96%xcx9c20% to 80%, being subjected to a heat treatment at a temperature of 64xcx9c67xc2x0 C. and then stirring; adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion to the first emulsion and mixing and stirring to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the thus obtained second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form the thin film on the surface of the balloon.
More concretely, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention comprises steps: mixing a potato starch and water with a mixing ratio of 4% to 96%xcx9c20% to 80%, heating the mixture and adding a white pigment thereto, and stirring the mixture until the material becomes 67xc2x0 C. to obtain the first emulsion; adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion to the first emulsion and mixing and stirring to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form the thin film, wherein almost no light is reflected by the surface of the balloon.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is according to the invention comprises steps: mixing a potato starch and water with a mixing ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87%, being subjected to a heat treatment at a temperature of 64 to 67xc2x0 C. and stirring them to obtain the first emulsion; mixing a polyvinyl acetate emulsion having a water content of 55% with the first emulsion with a mixing ratio of 70% to 30% stirring them to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form a thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, formed according to the invention comprises steps: mixing 10% of a potato starch and 90% of water together and heating the mixture, at the same time adding a white pigment thereto and stirring the mixture until the temperature becomes 67xc2x0 C. to obtain the first emulsion; mixing a polyvinyl acetate emulsion having a water content of 55% to the first emulsion with a mixing ratio of 70% to 30% and stirring them to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form a thin film with the aid of a screen process printing; wherein almost no light is reflected by the surface of the balloon.
Apart from the above, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention comprises steps: mixing water and any starch together, heating the mixture to obtain a first emulsion; adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion to the first emulsion to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form the thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing.
The method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention comprises steps: mixing water and a potato starch together, heating the mixture to obtain a first emulsion; adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion to the first emulsion to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form the thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing.
Further, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention comprises steps: mixing a potato starch and water with the ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87% and heating the mixture, at the same time, adding a white pigment thereto and stirring the mixture until the temperature becomes 67xc2x0 C. to obtain a first emulsion; adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion to the first emulsion and mixing and stirring them to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form a thin film with the aid of a screen process printing; wherein almost no light is reflected by the surface of the balloon.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is according to the invention comprises steps: mixing a potato starch and water with a mixing ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87%, being subjected to a heat treatment at a temperature of 64 to 67xc2x0 C. and stirring them to obtain the first emulsion; mixing a polyvinyl acetate emulsion having a water content of 55% with the first emulsion with a mixing ratio of 70 to 30% stirring them to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form a thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing.
Further, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention comprises steps: mixing a potato starch and water together with the ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87%, heating the mixture, at the same time, adding a white pigment, and stirring until the temperature becomes 67xc2x0 C. to obtain the first emulsion; adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion having a water content of 55% to the first emulsion with a ratio of 70% to 30%, and mixing and stirring them to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; and applying the second emulsion to the surface of the balloon to form a thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing; and wherein almost no light is reflected by the surface of the balloon.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing balloons made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention comprises steps: mixing a potato starch and water together with a ratio of 4% to 96%xcx9c20% to 80%, heating the mixture until the temperature becomes 67xc2x0 C. and stirring them to obtain the first emulsion; adding a polyvinyl acetate emulsion to the first emulsion with the ratio of 6 to 4xcx9c8 to 2 to obtain a second emulsion for forming a thin film; applying the second emulsion to form the thin film on the balloon; and printing an images or designs on the thin film.
The balloon made of synthetic resin film according to the invention comprises a thin film, which is printable with the aid of water-base ink, being formed on the surface of the balloon, an assistant guide paper having a size slightly smaller than the balloon for fixing the balloon thereon and guiding the balloon into a printer together with the paper.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with a water base ink, is formed comprises a step of: fixing the balloon on an assistant guide paper which is slightly smaller than the balloon.
The balloon made of synthetic resin film on which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed according to the present invention has an aspect in that: the thin film constructs a lower layer film including an oilness binder and a white pigment, and a upper layer film a polyvinyl acetate emulsion, water and any starch; the lower layer film and the upper layer film are applied on the outer surface of the balloon in this order to form the thin film printable with a water base ink.
It is preferred that the starch is a potato starch.
Further, the balloon made of synthetic resin on which a thin film which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed according to the present invention has an aspect in that: the lower layer film includes the oilness binder and the white pigment with a ratio of 85% to 15%xcx9c70% to 30%, the upper layer film is obtained in such a manner that water and a potato starch are mixed together and heated, and a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content of 45% to 55% is added to the mixture with the ratio of 4 to 6xcx9c2 to 8; the lower layer film and the upper layer film are applied on the surface of the balloon in this order to form the thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing.
Furthermore, the balloon made of synthetic resin on which a thin film which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed according to the present invention has another aspect in that: the lower layer film includes the oilness binder and the white pigment with a ratio of 85% to 15%xcx9c70% to 30%, the upper layer film is obtained in such a manner that water and a potato starch are mixed together with a mixing ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87% and heated, and a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content of 45% to 55% is added to the mixture with the ratio of 4 to 6xcx9c2 to 8; the lower layer film and the upper layer film are applied on the surface of the balloon in this order to form the thin film thereon with the aid of a screen process printing.
A balloon made of synthetic resin film on the surface of which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed according to the present invention has still another aspect in that: the lower layer film and the upper layer film are formed in this order on the surface of the balloon with the aid of a screen process printing, wherein the upper layer film is formed by applying the emulsion for forming the upper layer film a plural number of times.
The method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed, has still another aspect in that: the lower layer film is formed on the outer surface of the balloon in such a manner that a material including an oilness binder and a white pigment is applied on the surface of the balloon and dried; the upper layer film is formed on the lower layer film in such a manner that a material including water and any starch is heated and then applied on the lower layer film.
In this method, it is preferred that the starch is a potato starch.
Further, the method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed, has still another aspect in that the lower layer film is formed on the surface of the balloon with the aid of a screen process printing, and the lower layer film is obtained by mixing the oilness binder and the white pigment with a ratio of 85 to 15%xcx9c70 to 30%.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin on the outer surface of which a thin film which is printable with the aid of a water base ink is formed, has another aspect in that the upper layer film is obtained in such a manner that water and a potato starch are mixed together and subjected to a heat treatment to obtain a first emulsion, and a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content of 45% to 55% is added to the first emulsion with a ratio of 4 to 6xcx9c2 to 8 to obtain a second emulsion, the second emulsion for the upper layer film; and the second emulsion is applied to the lower layer film.
Moreover, the method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention has another aspect in that the upper layer film is obtained in such a manner that water and a potato starch are mixed together with the ratio of 4% to 96%xcx9c20% to 80% and stirring the mixture until the temperature becomes 67xc2x0 C. to obtain a first emulsion, then a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content 45% to 55% is mixed with the first emulsion with a ratio of 4 to 6xcx9c2 to 8 to obtain a second emulsion for forming the thin film; the thus obtained second emulsion is applied on the lower layer film.
Moreover, the method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin film on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed according to the invention has another aspect in that the upper layer film is obtained in such a manner that water and a potato starch are mixed together with the ratio of 7% to 93%xcx9c13% to 87% and stirring the mixture until the temperature becomes 67xc2x0 C. to obtain a first emulsion, then a polyvinyl acetate emulsion containing a water content 45% to 55% is mixed with the first emulsion with a ratio of 4 to 6xcx9c2 to 8 to obtain a second emulsion for forming the thin film; the thus obtained second emulsion is applied on the lower layer film.
Moreover, the balloon made of synthetic resin on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water-base ink, is formed, according to the present invention has another aspect in that: the balloon is fixed on an assistant guide paper where an adhesive layer is placed having a dimension slightly larger than that of the balloon.
Moreover, the balloon made of synthetic resin on the outer surface of which a thin film, which is printable with the aid of a water base ink, is formed has still another aspect in that: the balloon is fixed on an assistant guide paper; the assistant guide paper has adhesive layers on both surfaces thereof so that the balloon can be fixed to the paper in a folded manner.
The method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin on the outer surface of which a thin film, on which images are printable with the aid of a water base ink, comprises a step that: the balloon is fixed on an assistant guide paper where an adhesive layer having a dimension slightly larger than that of the balloon is provided.
Further, the method for manufacturing a balloon made of synthetic resin on the outer surface of which a thin film, printable with the aid of a water base ink, further comprises a step that the balloon is fixed on an assistant guide paper for printing; the assistant guide paper has adhesive layers on both surfaces thereof so that the balloon is fixed to the paper in a folded manner.